I'm Still Here Verison 2
by sesshyluver17
Summary: 2 authors: Under YYH as well... what do yu get when you mix action, adventure, drama and love? A humorous, dramatic story full of fun!
1. Chapter 1: Reunion

**Hey guys! this is our new story... ummm i think we should call it, "I'm Still Here." It is a YYH and Inu mix, but mainly YYH 'cuz it's a new anime that we are fasinated with... well Whitney is. (That's me!) So hope ya like it, and if you don't, tell us why. NOTE: They are all around 24, well looking like they are twenty four in Heie's and Kurama's case. They have not yet fought in the tournament, and Heie is not 4'10'' with out the hair, he is 5'4'' because we feel bad for him... heh heh**

**I'm Still Here**

_Chapter 1: Reunion_

Yusuke Urameshi, Kazuma Kuwabara, Jagenshi Heie, and Youko Kurama- mainly known as Shisuchi- were sitting in on the patio of Yusuke's new home, resting after a long day of moving boxes back and forth from his old home.

"I can't believe I finally got this place." Yusuke whispered, taking a drink of the lemonade Keiko made him.

"I can't believe she married your sorry ass." Kuwabara laughed.

"Shut up, Kuwabra." Yusuke growled, ignoring Kurama's amused chuckle.

"Anytime, Urameshi!" Kuwabara practically yelled.

"Settle down you two, we don't want Yusuke's possesions being ruined by fighting do we?" Kurama chuckled.

"Besides, the imbocile would just lose again." Heie commented dryly.

"Be quiet shrimp." Kuwabara hissed.

"You are the one that asumed I was talking to you." Heie looked Kuwabara right in the eyes.

"I'm getting real sick and tired of your mouth Short Shit. We can handle this here and now if you want!" Kuwabara was now yelling, what a surprise.

"Geez! You're still as loud as I remember Bura! Is that mouth ever closed!" They heard an annoyed female voice yell. They all turned their heads, wondering who was there.

"I don't think so, at least Yusuke doesn't looked so beat up as he used to, Whit," another female commented.

Standing in the pathway to Yusuke's new house were two young woman, both emitting extreme spiritual power. The one on the left had long blonde hair with red streaks, pulled up into a high ponytail. Her eyes were bright blue, and seemed to go on and on, but not with hope or happiness. In fact, it was the exact oppisite, they were filled with loss, depression, and hopelessness. her body was covered with a floor length trench coat, so they couldn't see what she was wearing except dark black leather boots.

The other female also had blonde hair, but of a darker degree. It hung loosely down to her mid-back, and had fuchsia highlights. Her eyes were deep green, and had a sarcastic and cold look in them. She wore a long-sleeved black shirt, a denim mini-skirt, and black leggings with black chuck taylors (we don't own them).

"Is that who I think it is?" Yusuke whispered as he stood up.

"Whitney? Harley?" Kuwabara asked in a hopeful voice.

The one with green eyes looked down at her self. "No, it's Elvis!" She said sarcastically.

"Yep. It's them." Yusuke sighed. He was suddenly engulfed in a bone crushing hug.

"It's so good to see you guys!" Harley smiled into his shirt. Still holding on to him.

Whitney had also run forwards and jumped to Kuwabara. "It's been forever!" The guys smiled and hugged them back. After about another minute of the girls hugging the guys, they let go and scooted back, straightening out there clothes.

They looked back at the guys and smiled soflty. "So... how have you guys been?" Harley asked. She motioned towards the boxes. "Your mom said that you had finally moved out Yusuke." She smirked as he glared at her.

"Yeah. I'm married too." He smiled as her eyes brightened.

"To Keiko right?" She grinned at his nod. "I knew it!" She hugged him briefly. "Congrats."

Whitney nodded at him with a smile. "Congradulations." She turned to Kuwabara. "So you get someone to marry your sorry ass?"

Kuwabara scowled at her. "No. At least... not yet..." Heie gave a growl at that, alerting the other two companions to the girls.

"Oh. Who are these guys? They have a lot of power." Harley looked them up and down, descretely staying on Heie a second longer with a quizzical look.

Whitney looked them up and down, lingering on Kurama as she spoke. "You have a mixed soul, do you not?" she asked him.

Kurma's eyes widened, along with the rest of the guys. "How can you tell?"

Whitney shrugged. "There are a lot of things I can sense. Halrey can sense anything light and dark that has power, along with ice demons, while I can sense souls, higher levels of power, and other things." Harley nodded.

"How?" Kuwabara asked as he sat down on the patio.

"First, I think we should introduce ourselves." Harley said, raising an eybrow. "My name is Harley Kyameron, and this is my older sister Whitney Kyameron. We're old friends of these two morons." She said as she looked at the two and motioned to the Kuwabara and Yusuke.

"HEY!" The two accused yelled.

Whitney giggled. "Oh, shut up. You know it's true anyway." The offended just glared.

"Whatever." Yusuke shrugged it off in order to learn some more about his long time friends. "These two are Youko Kurama." Whitney's eyes flashed at the name. "He's usually called Shisuchi. And this is Jagenshi Heie." He pointed to them as he said ther names, and in turn Kurama nodded and Heie just looked at them.

"It is a pleasure to meet you." Kurama stated. The girls nodded. Harley looked around them, studying the yard and the house. After scanning the are for any potential danger, and mentally letting her sister know of the safe area and sat down on her knees. Whitney scanned the area, just in case, and then took off her trench coat.

Harley smirked as the guys looked over her sisters acquirements. She couldn't wait to show them her crossbow. Whitney untied her sash and took off her trench coat, lying it on her arms as she sat down. She was wearing leather pants with daggers strapped to the sides, and a kattana at her waist. Her red halter top went right above her naval. But that's not what thery were gaping at. Along Whitney's arm was stemmed rose. It's thorns were enflamed in fire, while the petals fell around the stem in a pool of water.

"Whoa." Kuwabara whisperd. "Can I see it?"

Whitney shrugged. "It's nothing. Harley has one on her lower back, but it's of a green eye encased in ice."

Kuwabara ran his fingers along the tattoo, looking at the detail and wondering why the thorns were on fire.

"Were you born with it?" Heie asked, shocking everyone when he spoke.

Halrey nodded her head. "I was. I just hid it because I didn't know what it was for."

"And now you do." Heie whispered, it wasn't a question.

Harley nodded. "Yeah. I have the ability to control ice, and I can send telepathic messages and control objects with my mind." She left out the fact that she could control minds of lesser beings.

"What about you, Whit?" Yusuke asked Whitney, using her old nickname.

Whtiney shook her head "I wan't born with mine. I got it done when I finished my training. It represents the elements I control. The rose means that I can control plant life, the thorns on fire represents my control of fire, the water that the rose sits in represents the water element, and the petals falling represents air. Don't ask, Harley and I designed it and some artist did it." She shrugged as they looked at her eyes wide. "What?"

"How is it that you control all the elements?" Kurama whispered, wishing to also touch the tattoo. Whitney, seeing his gaze held it out for him to look at. She nodded at his questioning glance.

"Whit can control them only seperately." Harley commented. "See, she has a limit to each ability. She has a lot of control over plant life though." Whitney flinched, glaring at Harley and tapped her head with the hand Kurama wasn't busy examining, motioning for Harley to start their mental link.

:What: Halrey asked.

:Usually only animal spirits can control plant life Harley. Kurama would definately know that. We have to watch what we say around him:

-Agreed- Keria whispered mentally to Whitney and Harley.

Harley nodded. :Alright.:

"Uhh... earth to Harley." Yusuke waved his hand in front of Harley's eyes. Harley shook her head.

"Sorry about that." Harley said. The guys nodded.

"So, you said something about training?" Yusuke asked.

Whitney nodded. "Yes. When we left after our parents death, we decided to travel. It was strange not finishing school, but we decided that what we planned on doing was a little more important."

Kuwabara tilted his head. "What is that?"

Harley and Whitney's eyes darkened and their bangs covered their eyes. Harley spoke, but in a quiet voice. "Revenge is what we desire."

Silence overtook the yard, but it was broken with Whitney coughing. "Anyways, about a year after we left, our powers began to awaken, so we had to seek out training or else we could end up harming someone. We found a spirit master named Genkai. She was the crankiest, bichiest, toughest, strongest person I ever met."

Harley nodded. "She was an amazing sensai. But about a year ago she finally found the right person to give her powers too, and someone came for her life." She looked to Yusuke. "You made her extremely proud, Yusuke."

Yusuke bent his head, trying to hide his sad eyes. "She told me that." Harley nodded.

"So, we decided to come here to visit you guys for a while before heading out again." Harley smiled as all their eyes looked at them. Yusuke in question, Kuwabara in what seemed to be anger, Kurama looked like he was in a state of hidden awe, and Heie looked like he was in a stock meeting.

Kuwabara finally voiced why he looked like a poodle with a thermometer up his butt. "Why are you leaving again? You just got here! You're not going anywhere!"

Harley glared at him. "You can't tell me what to do, Mr. Fuzzy Obsessed!"

"I am not obbsessed with fuzzy things! I like cats!" Kuwabara yelled, making Whitney, Kurama, and Yusuke laugh. "Shut up!"

Whitney finally calmed down when Harley glared at her as well. "Fine. I'll stop." She took a deep calming breath and fell into 'no emotion mode', as Yusuke so royally dubbed it. "Okay. Harley is right, Bara. You can't tell us what to do. We are adults now and no matter how much you guys looked after us in high school, there's still the fact that we were on our own for ten. We have to settle this once and for all, and we won't get it done by staying here." She sighed dejectedly. "Especially with all the memories," she added in whisper.

Kurama looked from the frowning and dazed Harley to the cold, emotionless Whitney, wondering why they had to really leave. They didn't seem the type to stay away from their home because their families were killed. It just didn't fit. Heie was thinking along the same lines.

"That is not the only reason." Heie said, meeting Whitney's glare and Harley surprised gasp.

Harley's eyes widened. "What? How did you-?" she started but Whitney cut her off with a very unhuman-like growl.

"We do not wish to elaborate on such things." She glared at him for a moment longer before Harley wacked her in the back of the head. "HEY! What'd you do that for, ya dolt!"

Harley shook her head. "Watch what you say, Moron. They can guess by your body language, not to mention a little someone is about to come popping out." She raised and eyebrow and pointed to her head, letting Whitney kow that Keira was again showing signs of leaving her confinements in Whitney's mind.

Whitney's eyes widened considerably. "Oh. Sorry, but it's hard to talk about it." Harley nodded while the others looked on in confusion. Meanwhile, Harley was speaking with Heie using her telepathic powers.

:How did you know: she asked, not hiding her anger at him finding out.

:You let your barriers down when she spoke of it. Although I do not know what it is.: Heie answered, not really knowing why he let her in to speak with him.

:I see. Watch what you say, fire apperation. If you are not careful, you may find out more then you wish.: With that she closed off the link, ignoring the glare and slight growl Heie sent in her direction.

Yusuke decided to break the silence that followed Heie's annoyed growl. "So... how long are you guys going to be here? It has been a long time, and I'd like to catch up with you guys. I mean, the day I got in that car accident I was going to meet you guys, and by the time I was recovered you guys were gone. What happened?"

Harley sighed. "As you know, our parents were killed. We were on our way to meet you and waited for about an hour before deciding that you weren't coming so we went home. When we got there, there were two guys who were sent to kill our parents. I guess we scared them by being there because then they left." She shrugged.

"The next day, we left in order to get our heads straight and then we decided to get revenge on them, and we started training. We've been done for about four years now, but we didn't come back because we weren't sure if we wanted too." Whitney said. "Also, there's the fact that you are the Spirit Detective, so you are busy a lot and you didn't need to be distracted."

Yusuke nodded before his mouth dropped open. "How did you know! I didn't say anything."

Harley shrugged again. "We trained with Genkai for four years, Ke, there's bound to be things you learn under that woman."

They all nodded before Whitney suddenly stood, pulling out something tucked in her boots. She whipped it out and revealed a black whip. As she whispered "reveal" it started to glow blue, red, and green with black spikes. Harley meanwhile had pulled two daggers from under her sleeves. "Someone is coming..." Whitney whispered as the other also stood up.

Harley nodded. "Thay have a lot of power, but I can't tell if it's good or bad, as if it's blocked by something..."

Just then a woman with long blue hair and pinkish eyes came running towards the house with a huge smile. She was wearing a red tubetop with a denim jacket and dark blue jeans. Whitney and Harley stood back suddenly when she grinned at them. "Whitney, Harley."

"Heh?" Harley asked, bringing her daggers closer to her body. Whitney brought her arm back menacingly and looked at the woman suspiciously.

"How do you know our names?" She asked.

Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama jumped in front of them before they could attack the woman. "That's Botan." Yusuke motioned to her.

Botan nodded excitedly. "Yes. That's me! I know you guys because you appear on our power scanners quite often during your travels." She smiled as Harley tilted her head and put her daggers back in her sleeves. Whitney coiled her whip and placed it back in her boot.

"Power scanners?" Harley asked.

Yusuke simled. "Botan is a person who take the dead to Hell and Heaven."

"Grim Reaper may be more your term." Kurama added, eyeing the boot Whitney had placed her whip in.

Whitney and Harley nodded. "I see." Whitney stated before grabbing her coat.

Harley turned toward her and nodded. "We have to go you guys. The house we're staying in has yet to be... err..."

Whitney chuckled nervously. "We've been here for a week and we still haven't unpacked. What can I say? We are REALLy lazy when it comes to that stuff."

Harley grinned and hugged Yusuke one more time as Kuwabara and Whitney hugged. "See you guys later."

Whitney waved at them and turned to Heie and Kurama. "Nice to meet you Kurama, Heie." She elbowed Harley in the tibs.

"Oops. Nice to meet you two." Harley shook Heie's hand as Whitney shook Kurama's. "Come on, Whit. I wanna take a nap before we start unpacking."

Whitney raised an eyebrow as they waved to Botan and started to walk out of the yard. "You do realize that if we take a nap, we will forget to unpack, right?"

Harley smiled. "That was my plan all along."

Whitney snorted as they turned down the street. Botan smiled at their retreating backs and then turned to Yusuke and the gang. "Those girls are very powerful. The appear on our scanners about twice a week."

"What for?" Kuwabara asked as he sat back down on the patio. The others followed suit, well Heie sat in the tree beside the patio.

"They happen to have a few enemies, not to mention they visit Makia continuously because of their hanyou friend." Botan shrugged at Kurama's wide eyes and Yusuke and Kuwabara's gaped mouth. "Harley has the ability to create portals. They don't use it for evil so we just monitor them."

"It appears we learn new things every day." Kurama stated. The others nodded.

"It was good seeing them though." Yusuke said, eyes twinkling slightly. "Now we just have to find out why they are leaving and how to get them to stay."

Kuwabara nodded. "Yeah, but knowing them, it will be a l-o-o-ong time before we even find out why they left for so long. The Kyamerons I knew would never leave their second families. Hell, they were like our younger sisters."

Yusuke nodded as Heie's gaze turned to the sky. Kurama caught his far away look before it disappeared completely. "Strange." Kurama whispered.

**A/N… So peoples, this is Harley speaking, and I was so lazy that I didn't write ANY of this chapter… just had to fix the millions of misspells and grammatical errors. Like the chapter? Hate the chapter? Want to murder us in our sleep? Leave a review to let us know.**

**Kur: Interesting.**

**Heie: Whatever.**

**Har: Feh**

**Whit: Hn**

**Everyone: O.o**

**Kuw: KITTYS!**

**Car (my kitty, Carmel): Meow.**

**Kuw: Awwwww**

**Car: (blink)**

**Whit: Where's Bitty?**

**Har: She was to fat to make it through the stage door.**

**Whit: I know, my cat is so fat. She loves to eat little children! MWAHAHA**

**Har: Scary…**

**Kur: Well, I want everyone to know that I'm white and nerdy**

**Heie: We knew that**

**Har: Actually, you're yellow and nerdy**

**Whit: You can't say that! That's racial!**

**Har: It is not, it's a fact**

**Whit: Anyway, he's not yellow**

**Har: Yeah really, Japanese don't know how to draw Japanese people**

**Whit: That's insulting!**

**Har: I don't care**

**Heie: I never care**

**Whit: That was out of the blue**

**Heie: So?**

**Kur: I looove flowers**

**Whit: heh?**

**Heie: I like fishys**

**Har: Eh?**

**Kuw: I like the scientific method**

**Har, Whit, and reader: O.o**

**Whit: Um, did you guys take your pills today?**

**Heie: Shiny…**

**Har: Oops, I don't think I got their refills**

**Kur: I love… E. COLI!**

**Kuw: Kill the voodoo men! Kill the voodoo women! Hug the voodoo children!**

**Har: I'm scared**

**Whit: You're not the only one, sista**

**Heie, Kurama, and Kuwabara: I SEE YOUUUUUUUUUUUU!**

**Har and Whit (blink) (exchange glances) (blink): AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Talking Pie: I'm so creammmmmmy and deliciouuuuuus, and cherrirific!**

**Kur and Heie: PIE! (start fighting over pie)**

**Kuw (blinks) (looks at Heie and Kur, looks at pie, looks at Heie and Kur, looks backs at pie)…(eats pie): YUM!**

**Kur: NOOOOO!**

**Heie: My pie!**

**Har: Hey, who ate my cookie?**

**Whit (innocent look): It wasn't me if that's what you're thinking…heh.heh.**

**Har: Grr, I want another COOKIE! (Attacks Whit)**

**Whit: I want a jello pool, but that ain't gonna happen!**

**(Several hours later)**

**Harley (munching on cookie): YAY! Cookie-licious**

**Whit: (mumbles): She gets her cookie, but where's my jello pool?**

**Kur: Shake that ass girl, shake, shake, sh-shake that ass girl. (getting jiggy with it with Whitney)**

**Whit: I don't wanna dance! (dances)**

**Har: That was a totally ironic and senseless comment**

**Kur: Right you are!**

**Heie: Bubble buddy! I have my bubble buddy!**

**Whit: Are you talking about Harley's bubbly butt?**

**Heie: Yes**

**Har: WHAT! YOU JUST CALLED ME FAT!**

**Whit: Uh-oh (ducks, leaving Kurama in danger zone)**

**Har kills Heie**

**Har (claws darkened with the thick, warm coating of blood):**

**Heheheheheh…HAHAHAHAHA!**

**Kur still dancing**

**Har: Wait, my love is dead! Wah!**

**Kur still dancing**

**Kuw: You're the one who did it.**

**Kur still dancing**

**Har (eye twitch): DIE! (kills Kuwabara)**

**Kur still dancing**

…

**Kur: …Where'd everybody go? I was just getting my groove thang on and then everyone disappears.**

**Har: You interrupted my silence! Die! (kills Kur)**

**Whit: You've gone too far! He's my boyfriend!**

**Har: You dare challenge This Harley!**

**(pop)**

**Whit (terrified look): Uh, Harley, Mr. Freakyman's behind you.**

**Har: Heh?**

**Sessh: That was This Sesshoumaru's word, wench.**

**Har (jumps ten feet in air and lands on butt behind Whitney)**

**(pop 2.0)**

**Inu: Feh, what are you doing in this story? You're supposed to be waiting in Our Screwed Up Lives!**

**Whit: How did you two get here!**

**Sessh: We popped, how else would we get here?**

**Har (sarcastic): That makes a lot of sense.**

**Inu: Well, anyway, let's go!**

**Whit: Not until Sesshoumaru brings Heie, Kurama, and Kuwabara back to life.**

**Inu: What happened to them?**

**Whit: Harley. One word: Harley.**

**Har: It was fun…heheheh.**

**Sessh: Hn. (brings them back to life)**

**(Pops heard)**

**Heie: What the hell?**

**Kuw: I thought I was dead**

**Kur: Does this mean I can continue dancing?**

**Inu: Your boyfriend is a jiggler!**

**Sessh: He has pink hair…how feminine.**

**Kur: Yeah, you're one to talk Mr. Pinkcheeks**

**Heie: Pink…that's funny**

**Har: Why didn't think of that?**

**Whit: Gah, I'm too young for this.**

**Har: You know it goes 'I'm too old for this', right?**

**Whit: No**

**Har: O.o**

**Kur: I'm going to start popping places…**

**(pop)**

**Kur: now I'm in China**

**(pop)**

**Kur: Now I'm in the middle ages…wait, is that a guy with tentacles?**

**(pop)**

**Kur: Aw, look at the cute little Brontiosaurus…come here little…gah! AGH! EVIL! BAD DINOSAUR, BAD!**

**Whit, Har, and everyone else within ear range: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**(poop)**

**Kur: Hello, do…you…speak…Japanese? (Man with axe): WAHHHH!**

**Kur: Oh crap, I'll take that as a no.**

**(pop)**

**Kur: Ooh, underwater life…wait, I can't breath…bsakfjowiup! Ah, thank goodness for anime creators who redefine the laws of physics. (Suspenseful music) Dun dun…dun dun…dun dun…dun dun dun dun! What is that annoying sound? Oh, and since when is there a pointy toothed cave in here? Might as well do some exploring…**

**(pop)**

**Kur: Hey, I didn't want to poppy-poppy…ooh, pizza! YUMMY!**

**(pop)**

**Kurama is back with lots of pizza for everyone**

**Sessh: My Kami your boyfriend is ignorant**

**Whit: Ya, but he bears pizza**

**Har: I LOVE PIZZA!**

**Heie: I thought you loved me!**

**Inu: No, Harley loves me!**

**Har: I love pizza more than either one of you!**

**Sessh: Go Harley, go girlfriend!**

**Kur: Now, I will finish off this convo with these wise words: Chuckie dolls (plus) me (equals) hours of entertainment. REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Shell has Cracked

**I'm Still Here**

_Chapter 2: The Shell is Cracked_

Harley sighed as she looked around her room. It had taken three hours, but it was finally finished. Her room was about twenty feet wide and thirty-five feet long. Her bed was right across from the door under a big bay window and her dresser was to the left of the room, along with a vanity on the right. Her closet was close to the door, but a little further into the room. The carpet was a deep violet and the walls were all white. The king sized bed had a black comforter and violet silk pillows. She smiled slightly and turned out of her room to see how far Whitney was.

Whitney grinned as she plopped on her bed with a sigh. Her room was set up the same way as Harley's except she had a TV with a X-box (don't own it) on her dresser. She couldn't live without video games, so she had her own in her room. Her room was also styled differently. Where Harley's carpet was violet, Whitney's was a creamy white. Her walls were black on her right and left hand side, and behind her bed was a white wall with a bay window as well. Her king sized bed had a black comforter with white silk pillows.

Harley smiled at her older sister's antics. She silently tip-toed into the room, hiding her scent and her spirit energy. As she got to the bed she brought her arms beside her head and opened her mouth in a loud yell. "GET UP!"

Whitney jumped three feet in the air, turning onto her back as she did so and letting out a screeching, "WHAT THE HELL!" She glared as Harley began to laugh and roll on the floor. "It's not funny, Jerk." Whitney glowered.

"Yes it was." Harley smiled. "Besides, you know you love me."

Whitney smirked and nodded. She loved her little adopted sister with all her heart. Yes, you read correctly. Harley is Whitney's adopted younger sister. In fact, they were both adopted separately by their parents. That's why Harley had different abilities than her sister. She was also a neko hanyou. Her powers rarely showed themselves, only on the night of the full moon could she not hide them. But usually she could hide her cat ears and demon spirit energy.

"Yeah, I love ya." Whitney smiled one more time at her sister before suddenly a dark blue portal appeared before Whitney's bed, making Harley leap on the bed so she wasn't unexpectedly pulled in.

"What? Where did this come from?" Harley whispered lightly. Whitney shook her head before grabbing her whip from atop her dresser. Harley followed her example and pulled out her daggers, faintly noticing that Whitney wasn't wearing any shoes.

"Come on. Let's check it out." Whitney said as she stepped through.

Harley growled angrily. "You don't just go walking into portals you don't know where they lead to." Harley hissed as she ran after her sister. "Baka fox."

"I heard that." Whitney whispered as Harley came out of the portal to join Whitney. Harley shrugged and turned to look around her. Her and Whitney instantly knew where they were by the moon flowers along the ground by a large tree. "Damn. I was hoping to get another week from the guys." Whitney commented. Harley just rolled her eyes.

"So glad you missed me, Whitney." A silky smooth voice breezed across the garden-like yard. Whitney and Harley weren't all surprised to turn around and find a tall inuyoukai with long silver hair standing stoically with a smug smirk across his face. He had two whine colored striped on each cheek and the same markings above each golden eye. Atop his fore-head and behind the part of his silver bangs was a blue moon. He wore a black business suit, but it was slightly thrown of by his fluffy tail across his right shoulder.

"Hey Sessh." Harley and Whitney said at the same time.

"How's the whole tournament thing going?" Whitney asked as she walked up to him, Harley beside her. Her face was void of any emotion, but her and Harley's eyes revealed hidden determination and sorrow. "Did you get them to join?"

Sesshoumaru looked at her passive face, concern flashing in his eyes before his face also reflected stoic-like resilience. "I did. I still wish for you to reconsider this. It could cost you your life."

Harley rolled her eyes. "What about your brother? He's joining our team as well."

Sesshoumaru's gaze flashed to her and then to the mansion behind him. "For some reason, I do not fear that he will be lost in this fight. I believe that one of you may not make it."

Whitney huffed angrily. "Thanks for the support, Sessh. I feel so loved."

Harley giggled at Sesshoumaru's quirked eyebrow. "Lighten up, Sessh. We'll be fine. Besides, we got Inuyasha to take care of us."

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear." Whitney commented as Inuyasha stopped next to Sesshoumaru with a small grin.

Inuyasha was an inu hanyou with gray ears atop his gray haired head. He wore a red muscle shirt with black baggy jeans and red converse. (don't own them) His bangs were thick and seemed to shadow his amber eyes.

"Hey Harley." Inuyasha smiled.

"Hey, Inu."

"What about me!" Whitney yelled at him, arms crossed over her chest. Harley looked at her, and then Inuyasha who caught her eye.

"You're not important." They said simultaneously. Whitney huffed again, causing Inuyasha and Harley to laugh and Sesshoumaru to chuckle slightly.

"Glad to see you're laughing at my expense. Stupid people." Whitney grumbled as she began to walk to the mansion. Sesshoumaru nodded in her direction, and in three strides was beside her. Inuyasha and Harley shrugged before jogging to walk behind them.

"So why did you bring us here?" Harley asked Sesshoumaru. "Was it about the tournament?"

Sesshoumaru gave a slight sigh. "Yes and no." Inuyasha looked from him and then to Harley before growling in annoyance.

"Just tell them, ya bastard. It's not like waiting will make the news any better." Inuyasha commented.

Sesshoumaru gave him a glare over his shoulder before Whitney nudged him, looking at him expectantly. "We have something for you two. Something that we think you will need sometime soon. It's rather important for you to take them."

"Just spit it out already!" Harley and Whitney yelled, stopping in their tracks. Sesshoumaru gave them a glare, again.

"Fine." He reached into his pocket, along with Inuyasha reaching into his. Sesshoumaru pulled out a black choker with a silver crescent moon attached to it. Inuyasha pulled out a loose chain necklace with a white fang linked to it. "These are protector necklaces. Each one is linked to us by the symbol." He motioned for Whitney to turn around.

Inuyasha did the same to Harley. Both of the girls shrugged and did as they were told. As the girls lifted up their hair and Sesshoumaru placed his necklace on Whitney, and Inuyasha's on Harley, they heard Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha chant some type of spell. "With this trinket, I bind thee to me. Never shall we part, except for these reasons three. Death, can separate all beings. Choice can cause so much pain. But most of all, betrayal will surround thee, and one's tries to escape will be in vain."

Whitney and Harley gasped as the necklaces tightened unexpectedly, but then loosened again. Whitney glared as her neck stung. Her necklace being a choker had cut off her air supply for a second. Harley had gotten a red chain-like mark around her neck.

"What the hell? What are they for?" Harley asked, tugging on the necklace. She growled in her human voice as she tugged and tugged and it wouldn't come off.

"Eh? It's stuck..." Whitney mumbled as she also tried to unclasp the choker. "Why in the seven layers of hell will it not come off!"

Sesshoumaru sighed. "The chant explains that we can never part. Only I can take that necklace off of you, Whitney. The same goes for Inuyasha and Harley." He waited for their yells of outrage, their threats to beat them to oblivion, which he could ignore, but none came. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru stared in wide eyed disbelief as Harley and Whitney shrugged carelessly before mumbling something about cookies and running to the mansion.

"I think I missed something," Inuyasha commented.

"Myself as well, little brother." Sesshoumaru said, walking towards his home. Inuyasha sighed dejectedly and then jogged to catch up with his older brother. As they stepped into the house they could hear the distinct voice of a squawking servant.

"NO! I will not give you any cookies unless mi'lord wishes it!" they heard Jaken screech.

"I want a cookie!" Harley yelled as they walked into the kitchen. She crossed her arms over her chest and stamped her foot for emphasis.

Whitney nodded angrily. "Give me a chocolate chip cookie, Toad! You know what I'm like when I don't get my chocolate." Jaken paled and gulped, suddenly ordering a cook to get them the freshly baked chocolate and M&M cookies. (Don't own them)

Sesshoumaru smirked as Whitney and Harley high-fived in triumph. "Come, now, girls. I do wish you wouldn't harass my staff." He chided lightly, but it was ruined as Jaken came running back into the room with a tray full of cookies.

"YAY!" Whitney and Harley chirped before diving for the helpless toad demon. "COOKIES!" Jaken squawked but didn't manage to dodge the two cookie-crazed females.

"ACK!" And Jaken was squished beneath the bodies of the two girls. "Ug," was his last word as the girls grabbed the cookies and ran to the living room.

"Jaken, stand up." Sesshoumaru growled. Jaken quickly gave an apology and dashed to his feet before excusing himself to oversee the servant's cooking. "Hn."

Inuyasha grunted and joined the girls, Sesshoumaru following. Not to their surprise, they found a cookie in Whitney's hand, and a cookie in Harley's mouth. The only problem was, they were both fast a sleep. "Damn. I guess we'll have to wake them so they can go home. We can't have them here when Menoumaru and Naraku come to sign the final deals for joining the tournament. I still don't like the fact that you are making me leave with Miroku and Sango tomorrow Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha growled as he walked towards Harley and plucked the cookie from her mouth.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes as he took the cookie from Whitney's hand. "You will not be able to control your anger, Inuyasha. You know this, so do not question This Sesshoumaru." He ignored Inuyasha angry growl and shook Whitney's shoulder with surprising tenderness. "Wake up, little fox." He whispered into her human shell of an ear.

Whitney's eyes fluttered before finally opening her eyes. She ignored Sesshoumaru's face, which was only inches from her own, and looked down into her hand. "Where's my cookie?"

Sesshoumaru raised an amused eyebrow before placing his hand on her arm and helping her to stand. "You ate most of them, and then fell asleep," he chuckled at her pout and began to walk her out of the room as Inuyasha tried in vaine to awaken Harley.

Inuyasha shook Harley's shoulder gently, whispering for her to awake and that it was time to go. Harley just whacked at him, calling him a 'fat bug that wouldn't leave her alone'. He smirked, but he knew that he had to wake her, so he tried to be gentle one more time. Which resulted in her smacking him again and telling him to leave her alone. "Fine. Time to bring out the big guns..." He reached behind her and placed a pillow so that she couldn't fall back comfortably. "Harley... guess what? Johnny Depp is here and he's interested in seeing his biggest fan."

Harley instantly jumped up and her eyes flew open with surprise and excitement. "Johnny!" She yelled excitedly as she fell back on her butt and onto the pillow. "WHERE IS HE?" Inuyasha grinned as she looked around for her favorite guy. "INUYASHA!" Harley screeched as she realized Inuyasha's trick.

"Heh... heh... you wouldn't wake up..." Inuyasha smiled weakly as Harley growled. "Errr..." Inuyasha jumped up and ran out of the house, following Sesshoumaru and Whitney's scents. "TAKE COVER!"

Harley came barrelling out of the house as Inuyasha reached Whitney and Sesshoumaru. "GET BACK HERE!" she dove for Inuyasha as he paused to look around where to go. "GRR! You liar! He's not anywhere near here!"

Whitney raised an eyebrow as Harley pulled on Inuyasha's ears. "You did the JD trick didn't you?" she winced at Inuyasha's whine of affirmative. "Well that showed how many brain cells you actually have." Sesshoumaru chuckled. "Come on, Har." Whitney said as she grabbed Harley around her waist and pulled her off of Inuyasha. "We gotta go home and get some sleep. Our training starts next week and I want as much sleep as humanly and demonly possible."Harley glared a few more seconds at Inuyasha before walking beside the tree and waving her arm in a circle motion. "Fine." A blue portal appeared before her.

Whitney gave Inuyasha a reassuring grin before giving Sesshoumaru a tight hug and a peck on the cheek. "See ya." She waved as she walked through.

Harley smiled at Sesshoumaru and nodded her head before turning to Inuyasha and giving him a hug, and rubbing his ears in slight apology. "Bye guys. See ya in a week." She walked through and the portal disappeared.

"I'm scared for them Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha admitted to his brother, perhaps for the first and last time of his life.

Sesshoumaru just looked at the last spot the girls stood. "We can only hope that they will be quick enough, smart enough, and intelligent enough to defeat their greatest fears. The fears, of facing their greatest enemies and rapists."

?Back in human world?

Whitney sighed happily when she stepped out of the portal and into her and Harley's living room. She looked around at their red, black and white designed room. 'I'm glad mom and dad worked for Sesshoumaru's human organization. I don't know what we would have done with out the trust funds and all that. Not to mention Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha always trying to help us out... even when we don't need it.' she giggled at her thoughts and sat down on the couch. Just then Harley walked through her portal, it closed as her foot stepped through.

"Whoo! I love doing that!" Harley smiled. She caught Whitney's amused expression and grinned. "So... why do you think they gave these necklaces to us, Whit?" Harley asked as she fingered her accessory.

Whitney shrugged and encircled the moon on her choker with her index finger. "I don't know. I mean, it's not like we are going to actually call for help from them. And they know it."

Harley's face scrunched in thought. "Maybe there's more to this than what they said..." she offered.

"Maybe. But we won't know until something actually happens." Whitney stood up off of her couch and walked towards her room. "I'm not hungry, I'm going to bed. See ya in the morning, Har." She called as she slowly closed her door.

Harley said good night and went to make Tuna Helper (don't own it) before going to bed as well.

?Sesshoumaru's mansion next morning?

"Inuyasha, you need to be gone for at least three hours. I am not sure how long they plan on negotiating." Sesshoumaru stated boredly as he leaned against the kitchen counter, watching Inuyasha stuff his face with toast and eggs.

Inuyasha swallowed his mouth full with a very loud and audible gulp. "Yeah, I know... Bastard."

Sesshoumaru gave Inuyasha a slight warning growl before there was a banging on his front door. "Miroku and Sango are here, brother." Inuyasha shoveled one more fork full of food into his mouth, gulped down his water, and ran into the living room. Sesshoumaru lazily followed behind him. Miroku and Sango were apart of the few humans allowed in Makai. Since they are demon exterminators by profession they were often feared by many. They were protected by Sesshoumaru because they once helped Inuyasha out in a tight bind. 'It seems that I find myself being tied to more and more humans these days.' Sesshoumaru thought with a slight shake of his head.

Sesshoumaru smirked as Inuyasha hopped on one foot and and tried to put his shoe on the other. "Careful. You may fall." This just so happened to startle the hanyou, making him fall on his back.

By this time, Miroku and Sango had been let in and were now laughing at the floor bound Inuyasha. "Ha! Nice predicament you have there, Inuyasha!" Sango laughed.

"Why, Inuyasha. I didn't realize you wanted some alone time with your constant lover. If you wish we could leave you and the floor to your business." Miroku waggled his eyebrows and fell into chuckling with Sango.

Inuyasha growled angrily and stood up, effectively forcing his foot into his shoe. "Shut up, you lech." Miroku fained being hurt as Inuyasha walked towards him. "Be back around two or something." Inuyasha called as all three walked out of the door.

"Hn." Was Sesshoumaru's reply. He turned and walked into his room, noticing that his suit was already laid out on the bed. He grabbed it and changed since he took a shower last night, and then walked into his office, calling Jaken to his side. "Jaken, when two demons named Menoumaru and Naraku arrive, bring them to my office. Do not anger them for they will not hesitate to kill you. I won't bring you back to life because of sheer stupidity."

Jaken paled into an even sicker green and nodded his head. "Y-yes, Sessh-Sesshoumaru-Sama." He ran out of the room as fast as his little squat legs could carry him.

About a half hour later Jaken knocked on Sesshoumaru's door rapidly. Sesshoumaru had to fight to not cover his nose to hide the smell of a scared Jaken, and two very bad smelling demons. One gave off the smell of dirt and dead fish, while the other gave off the smell of dead bugs and lots and lots of dust. (can you guess who smells like dead bugs?)

"Enter." Sesshoumaru boomed, well not really, but he was giving the impression that he would be ruling this meeting. Little did he know, the two demons on the other side of the door were willing to enter the tournament at whatever cost.

Sesshoumaru had to bite back a growl when the two demons entered the room. 'Hn. It appears that it may be hard for me to hold back myself as well.' Sesshoumaru thought as the two demons stared at him smugly and sat down in the chairs before his desk. "Please sit." Sesshoumaru stated sarcastically.

The man named Naraku smirked. "Sesshoumaru-sama. It is a pleasure to meet someone of your stature in this human and youkai society." He said it as if it was something that occurred everyday, something that said he was rather bored.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow, "Hn... Indeed." Sesshoumaru turned to the papers in front of him. "It appears that you do not care who joins your team for the Dark Tournament. Why is that?"

Menoumaru answered this time. "We do not care about who we fight with, only who we fight." Sesshoumaru raised an inquisitive eyebrow, giving Menoumaru the cue to continue. "There are two females that are entering the tournament that we wish to face again. Like a little reunion, if you will."

Sesshoumaru's eyes flashed red for a second, but he blinked and they were back to their normal golden honey hue iris'. "I see. Who are these to females? Old enemies I presume." He decided to play aloof, as if he weren't really interested, but just a little curious. Of course, it was one big total lie.

Naraku smiled evilly. "Actually, they are what I would call... possessions if you will. We have come to either take them, or kill them."

"Either way, we win." Menoumaru commented. Sesshoumaru's fists clenched around his office chair and his fangs bit into his lips, drawing a small amount of blood before it healed. Sesshoumaru's eyes flashed again, but he had to keep his eyes closed for about ten seconds before he regained control.

Naraku and Menoumaru stared at him in question, but Sesshoumaru just glared at them to keep them silent before he spoke. "It seems, that my beast does not agree with your reasons. But, that is not for him to decide is it? You may enter, your teammates are different higher level youkai. All have great talents and abilities that they will use to their advantage."

Naraku and Menoumaru nodded before Sesshoumaru continued. "You will not face a team until the finals, as you know. But if you wish, I can make it so that you fight in the first battles so that the audience can see your fighting styles. Not to mention, so you can get used to your team mates fighitng style." 'And so that Whitney and Harley can see the way they fight.' he thought idily.

Naraku and Menoumaru looked at each other, before shaking their heads. "We wish to surprise them," Naraku smirked.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes but managed to keep his beast underlock down. But not before thinking one thought. 'Damn.'?With the Yu Yu Hakusho Gang?

Yusuke sighed wearily as Keiko left the house to go do some shopping for the bedroom. "It's a damn good thing that being a Spirit Detective pays well." He grinned evilly as he heard the sound of a loud car horn.

"Come on Urameshi! Are we gonna go to this portal or not!" Kuwabara yelled out his car window. Yusuke came running out the door in khaki pants, a dark blue t-shirt, and a black leather jacket, his hair slicked back, as always.

"I'm coming!" Yusuke yelled as he ran to the side of the door. He hopped in as soon as Kuwabara started pulling out. "So, the gang is all here." Yusuke commented as he looked n the back seat to find a calm Kurama and a rather bored looking Hiei.

Kurama was wearing a red muscle shirt with dark denim jeans and white tennis shoes. Hiei was wearing a black t-shirt with a dragon insignia on it and dark denim jeans with black Nukes. (don't own them)

Kuwabara nodded as he took a sharp left. "Yeah." He wore a white wife-beater with a red t-shirt, and dark blue jeans. "I can't believe that we have a portal at the beach. That's rather obvious... isn't it?" Kuwabara asked, his face scrunched as he looked towards Yusuke to get an answer. Effectively taking his eyes off the road.

"LOOK OUT!" Yusuke yelled as he dove for the steering wheel at the same time Kurama did. The both ended up on each side of Kuwabara, steering in different directions. Kuwabara got angry at them for taking over and pushed them out of the way in order to grab a hold of the steering wheel himself.

"I can drive!" He growled.

"Of course. That is why you nearly had a collision with that semi." Hiei commented dryly while looking out the window.

Kuwabara was about to retort but was stopped when Kurama interrupted in order to keep the peace, and in order to keep the car, and the people inside, in tact. "It is odd that there is a portal at the beach. Anyone could stumble upon it. Don't you think, Yusuke?" Kurama asked, Yusuke with a gleam in his eye.

'He knows! SHIT!' Yusuke thought . "Err... yeah. It is weird. But we have to close it..."

"And that is why we have bathing suits in the trunk of this car." Hiei growled, obviously annoyed.

"And the beach ball and cooler of soda." Kurama mentioned offhandedly.

"What are you guys talking about? I didn't put anything in this car!" Kuwabara half yelled.

"I looked in there this morning when I noticed that the trunk wasn't closed all the way. There was indeed supplies for a beach trip." Kurama stated calmly.

Yusuke, who had been trying not to sweat and ward off Hiei's mental probe at the same time, suddenly cried out. "We're here!"

They pulled up to a parking lot along the beach. The beach was kept clean and had trash cans everywhere in order to help keep it so. Next to the sign that read 'Children under the age of thirteen must be accompanied by an adult' was a black convertible with its top down. (wish we owned it!) Yusuke saw the convertible and smiled softly, and evilly. 'Yes! They're here! I knew sending Botan to watch them would be a good idea.' He thought happily, and smugly.

"Come on!" Yusuke yelled, getting out of the car and slamming the door. In a flash Hiei and Kurama were out of the car. Hiei beside him in less then a second, and Kurama idly striding towards him. Kuwabara took a moment because he dropped his keys under the seat and had to search for them.

"Detective, where are we really going?" Hiei growled, although he had an idea that it had something to do with that black convertible the man's eyes kept traveling too. Then again, the imbecile could just have a fascination with shiny things.

Kurama nodded his head slightly. "Yes, where are we headed, Yusuke? I do not believe that we are actually here to seal a portal. Especially since Botan could do it herself."

Kuwabara looked from him to Yusuke. "So, Botan could have closed the portal? Figures. I could have stayed home and played 'Halo 2'." (don't own it)

Yusuke sighed dejectedly. "Alright. There really isn't a portal."

Hiei rolled his yes. "We figured that much, fool."

Yusuke opened his mouth to retaliate when they heard a familiar voice travel towards them. "Give me a sec, Har. I want an ice cream cone and I left my money in my purse. Do you have the keys to the car?" They turned their heads to find Whitney looking towards Harley, who had a volleyball in one hand and a water bottle in the other.

Whitney was wearing a red halter bikini top with blue strings and black sport shorts. Harley was wearing a yellow string top with red sport shorts. Neither one of them paid attention to the guys.

"It's a topless car, you baka." Harley giggled while clutching her bottle to her chest merrily.

Whitney looked towards the car and sweat dropped. "Oops. My bad. I thought we had the top up... heh heh. A lot of good keeping my purse in there." She jogged to her car, completely ignoring the guys beside the vehicle, and opened the door. After realizing that her purse was on the passenger side, she huffed and crawled half way over the seat. "Don't feel like walking all the way over there..." she muttered to no one but herself. She reached down beneath the seat and made an 'Ah-hah!' sound when she seemingly found what she was looking for. But her hand slipped on the leather seat and she fell crashing to the floor of the car. Her knee hitting the car's horn. "DAMN IT ALL!"Harley came running, seemingly out of nowhere, and she appeared by the car. Apparently she noticed the guys, because she smiled at them and then began tugging on her sister's leg. After successfully removing her knee from the horn she began to pull on her waist. "Grr. I can't move ya. Give me some help!" Harley gasped to Whitney as she tugged on her sisters shorts.

Whitney's legs went bright red, along with her neck and arms. "Watch what you're doing! You almost pulled my pants and bikini off!"

Yusuke turned a bright pink, Kuwabara turned a slight red, Kurama turned the color of his hair, and Hiei wasn't affected at all. The boys seeing the girls distress, decided to help. "What is the matter?" Kurama asked politely while keeping a close look on Hiei -who was looking at Harley-, keeping Youko at bay -who was busy talking about Whitney being stuck in a different matter-, and trying to keep his blush under control.

Whitney gave a low growl in her throat. "My hand is stuck under the seat, and my other hand is stuck between the seat and the stick shift thingy-bobber." Harley started giggling, while Kuwabara and Yusuke just out right laughed, and Kurama chuckled behind his hand.

Hiei seemed to be annoyed, because he walked to the other side of the car and opened the door roughly. "What are you do-" Whitney started, but was cut off when Hiei grabbed her arm and jerked it out form under the seat, magenta purse included. He then bent over her body and grabbed her other arm, tugging it out from between the seats, causing her to fall on her face. Then he grabbed her by both arms and pulled her out of the car, closing the door with his leg. "Next time, walk to the other side of the car, onna. It will save me the trouble of rescuing you again. Even if it was a pitiful distress moment."

Whitney glared and whacked him in the head. "Next time, get your head out from your ass!" Whitney growled. Hiei was shocked to find her eyes flash gold and fangs grow and then disappear. So shocked in fact, that he didn't bother to try and 'correct' her when she turned and walked away. 'What the hell?' he thought, while glancing a look at Kurama. 'The same thing happens to Kurama when Youko tries to break through of his chains.'

The others watched the scene play out in silence, that is until Kuwabara started laughing so hard that tears were coming out of his eyes. "Man, Shrimp! She got you!" he yelled as he fell to the ground against his car. Yusuke started laughing too, Kurama just smiled softly, along with Harley who giggled slightly before looking at Hiei and smiling in apology.

"That's the way she says thank you when she doesn't really want help at all," she commented before turning to the guys. "So, you guys got some info from Botan huh?"

Yusuke's eyes widened. "How did you-" he started but was stopped when Harley grinned.

"Like Whit and I said, we can sense a lot of things, things that not even you four would be able to sense." She shrugged and turned her head to the little stand where Whitney was turned towards them. "Whitney wants to know what kind of ice cream you guys want. Her treat."

Yusuke and Kuwabara instantly perked up, Kurama's eyes brightened a little as he smiled, and Hiei's eyes glistened for a moment. (I'm not sure, but I've read a lot of fanfics where Hiei is like in LOVE with ice cream-haven't been able to see that many episodes- so I'm gonna add that he does like it-)

"Chocolate bottom, strawberry middle, and vanilla top with sprinkles!" Kuwabara said as he got up from the ground. "Whitney probably remembers."Harley nodded. "She just suggested it. Yusuke, you want the Reeses bottom with the Twix top and fudge, right?" Yusuke nodded while grinning like a child. "How about you Kurama?"

Kurama smiled and reached for his pocket. "Please, I will get my own."

Harley's eyes widened and she shook her head as if she just saw something that she never saw before. "Er... Whitney says that you better put that away before she comes and puts it away for you. She says that she's paying and that's final."

Kurama's eyes widened slightly, but he shook his head before placing his wallet back in his jeans. "Alright, if she insists. Chocolate-chip cookie dough, if she does not mind."

Harley grinned. "You and Whitney are gonna get along great! Cookie dough is her favorite ice cream. And raw cookie dough." She grimaced at that. "Okay, Hiei. What'll you have?"

Hiei, who had been busy watching the two girls for any sign of something strange, suddenly whipped his head to face Harley. "Hn. Strawberry for the lower half, Reese's and Hershey's for the middle, cheesecake and chocolate for the upper half, and caramel and fudge topping."

Harley's mouth dropped open and her eyes practically popped out of her head as she stared at him. Th guys just shook their heads in amusement. "Hiei has a rather large sweet tooth." Kurama chuckled, earning a glare from the fire apparition.

"Come on you guys, Whit might need help with the ice cream." Harley commented before turning around and walking towards Whitney, who was telling the teenager all that she had ordered.

The kid was flabbergasted to find such small person to be ordering so much, not to mention a pretty and young woman. Just then, Harley jogged up. The boy thanked the Kami for such good luck. "And what would you like, Miss?"

Harley giggled as he waggled his eyebrows at them. "Err... I'm with her. She already ordered mine."

The kid scanned his list. "You were the chocolate cone, am I right?" He grinned as Harley nodded her head. "Looks like I'm good at making choices. How about helping me make another good choice and letting me take you out tonight around seven?" He looked from Whitney and then to Harley with a smug look to his eyes.

Whitney's right eye started to twitch and she had a really hard time keeping her smile to a minimum. "Heh... I'm gonna go ask the guys if they will hurry up." She turned on her heel and ran to the guys, the whole time covering her mouth with her hand. When she reached them, the were only about twenty feet away, she fell into a fit giggles and leaned against Kuwabara. "Oh my god! That was just too funny. That kid thought we were in high school. Uh-oh... what if he thinks I was laughing at him? What if Harley is cornered into saying yes! He'll be jail bait then! And then he'll get his guys to ask me, and I'll say yes just to make Harley feel better! DAMNIT!" She pushed off of a stunned Kuwabara and ran back to Harley, kicking sand in her wake.

The guys stood in shock silence for a few seconds before Hiei started walking forward as if nothing had happened. Kurama shook his head slightly and followed his long time friend. Yusuke and Kuwabara shrugged and then jogged to walk with the rest of the gang.

When the guys finally reached the little booth, Harley was taking the ice cream and had turned to hand it to the guys. Whitney was busy writing something down on a piece of paper. She smiled pleasantly and grabbed two chocolate cookie dough ice cream cones before turning and stomping back to their towels, but before handing Kurama his.

Everyone turned to Harley with quizzical expressions on their faces. Except for Hiei, he raised an eyebrow in question as he almost greedily licked his ice cream cone. Harley giggled before licking off some ice cream that dripped onto her finger. "Whitney got suckered into going on a date with the kid." Harley said as they walked towards Whitney. "Luckily, she got him to change it to next week instead of tonight. We have training, so she has an excuse." She giggled some more before walking a little ahead of them to sit beside Whitney on the towel.

Kurama got a funny feeling in his gut for a moment, but he pushed it aside for now and chuckled with the guys. They all sat around as Whitney talked on her black razor phone. (Don't own it)

"Come on, Sessh! PLEASE! Can't you do this for me!" Whitney pleaded into the phone. Harley started laughing and almost fell back if it hadn't been for Hiei placing his arm out and stopping her from falling and dropping her ice cream. He didn't show any expression on his face, and just kept his arm there until she was done laughing.

"Whose on the phone?" Kuwabara whispered to Harley, while the others watched Whitney mutter a few curse words to the person on the other end.

"That's Sesshoumaru. Our sensai. Coincidentally, he has decided to have us come a day later next week, making Whitney open for her date." Harley laughed some more while the others chuckled.

"Come on, PLEASE! Pretty please with sugar on top with chocolate, strawberry and caramel!" There was a pause before Whitney's face fell into a grimace, and then lighting up with triumph. "How about I make brownies! Then will you keep our schedule the same?" There was another even longer pause as Whitney huffed in annoyance. Then she grinned. "Deal! See ya in a week Sesshy-Darling!" Whitney sang and snapped the phone shut. "YES! Who's got it going on?" Whitney sang as she stood up and did a little 'happy dance'. "Miss Whitney Kyameron, that's who!"

Harley raised a eyebrow and looked to the melting cookie dough ice cream in Whitney's hand. "Err... Miss Whitney Kyameron, your ice cream is melting."

Whitney looked down at her hands with wide eyes. "CRAP!" She started to run back to the booth before she turned around, grabbed her purse, and then began to run back, all the while trying to lick her ice cream hands clean.

The others watched in amusement before Yusuke broke the comfortable silence. "I thought that guy was your guys' sensai. Whitney didn't seem very student prone to me..."

Harley tilted her head in thought before nodding her head to nothing. "Well, you see, as you know, Botan told us by the way, we can open portals. Well, we were looking for someone to train us and we came across a civilized youkai. Hence the stoic Sesshoumaru entering the story of drama, adding a whole new mix. Creating a new ball game. See, Sesshoumaru has this thing for Whitney. Don't know why, 'cuz the guy seems to have a stick up his ass...he has gotten a lot better though. Anyway, he has this thing for Whit, but Whit sees him as a friend, so he's always messing with her and teasing her, but not in a bad way."Kurama's gut once again did a little 'ping' as Whitney came walking towards them, a new ice cream cone in hand. "You forgot to mention Inuyasha. Poor guy is madly in love with Harley, but she sees him as an older brother." Hiei was surprised to find himself holding back a growl as he swallowed the last of his treat. "Personally, I think Inuyasha and Harley would go good together because Inuyasha is like really low on the maturity level and Harley is as mature as they come. Except for Sesshoumaru, who takes the cake for maturity. He is around five hundred years old after all."

Harley glared at Whitney for the comment about her and Inuyasha before sneering evilly. "Then that means that your immaturity could balance out Sesshoumaru's over maturity." She said in a really hyper, girly voice, making Whitney scowl.

"Ew." Was all that came from the woman's mouth as she picked up the volleyball and threw it at Harley. Harley, guessing her sister's motives, ducked, causing the ball to hit Hiei. "Oops." Whitney whispered as Hiei glared at her and then the ball. "Don't pop it! It's my last one!"

"GET HIM!" Harley yelled before tackling Hiei, making him topple over. Whitney dove for the ball before Harley could get it and stood.

"Why don't you guys go change so we can play a game of volleyball or something? Three on three." Whitney suggested.

About ten minutes later, each guy came out of the dressing booth with different destined swimming trunks. Yusuke's was blue with lighting bolts, (stop drooling!) Kuwabara's was orange with black swords,(there we go!) Kurama's was green with red roses, (I said STOP! Not start Again!) and Hiei's was black with white dragons. (I am fighting a lost cause!) "Nice." The girls commented in appreciation.

"Now... let's play some volleyball!" Whitney yelled, throwing the ball in the air and spiking it over to the net. The teams were as follows: Whitney, Kurama, and Kuwabara on one side, and Harley, Hiei, and Yusuke on the other.

"Okay. Har, since you got Speedy Gonzales, we get to serve first." Whitney said, pointing at Hiei and then at her team. Harley shrugged and rolled the ball under the net to Whitney. "Kurama." Whitney picked up the ball, using her foot, and threw it to the fox. "You serve first."

Kurama nodded and walked to the end of their 'court'. "Zero serving Zero." He threw the ball into the air before jumping after it and hitting it with his right hand, making the ball land right between Hiei and Harley.

"MINE!" Harley called before digging for the ball.

?Half Hour Later?

The score was twenty-four to twenty three, Kuwabara was up for game point on Whitney and Kurama's side. Being the worst server in the group, it all depended on him if the game would end now or later. "Twenty-four serving twenty-three. Game Point." Kuwabara stated blandly before tossing the ball in the air and hitting it over. It sailed right above the net, heading right for Yusuke. "It's coming for you Urameshi!" Kuwabara yelled. Yusuke, not really paying attention because two girls just walked in front of him, flirting with him extremely, kept looking in the other direction. Giving a simple 'huh?' in answer to the taunt.

"YUSUKE!" Harley yelled in warning. Not because if he missed it they would lose, but because if he missed it, it would hit his face, dead center. And so we all know what happens next.

:BAM: "GAH!" And Yusuke fell to the ground in a heap. "What the hell!"

Everyone came running up, except for Kuwabara and Hiei. Kuwabara because he was to busy laughing, and Hiei because he just walked over, knowing that the detective was just fine. "I tried to warn you!" Harley grumbled as she helped him up. Whitney giggled as Harley brushed the sand out of his hair and off the rest of his body.

"Harley, you are way to caring for him." Whitney giggled some more, everyone but Kurama missing the slight glare Hiei was sending towards Yusuke.

"I've always been like this and you know it. I was always the most responsible of the group." Harley commented as she took off her sport shorts, revealing a yellow bikini bottom.

"And the bossiest." Yusuke muttered as Kuwabara walked over. Whitney laughed a little and then took off her shorts as well, revealing a red bikini bottom with blue strings on the sides.

"Oh well..." Whitney started, but stopped, freezing to look at something by the cars. Everyone but Harley turned to look.

"What is it?" Came the simultaneous question.

Whitney smirked behind their backs, grabbing Harley's arm. "First one to the water is a liver eating, pig smelling, snot nosed, stick up his ass, baka!" Whitney called as she ran.

The other stopped for a second before smirking. They all darted off, Hiei taking the lead, Kurama behind him, and then Yusuke and Kuwabara. Harley and Whitney stopped suddenly, making Hiei run smack into Harley. Kurama ran into Whitney when she turned around to look back and see who was in the lead. "OOF!"

Yusuke and Kuwabara laughed and pointed as they ran past to get to the water. To the guys sudden surprise, Whitney and Harley started giggling and laughing. Harley was causing sand to sputter everywhere, while Whitney hid her face in Kurama's hair.

"HA! You fell for it!" Whitney managed between gasps. Kurama pulled away to look at her and to see what was so funny. He started to chuckle when she whispered what she really said. He then stood up and reached for her hand, helping her to her feet."My apologies," he started, but Whitney cut him off with a smile.

"I'm the one that stopped." She then turned and walked over to Harley, who was still laughing in the sand. "Come on Mr. Emotionally Constipated, time to get up off the deranged female. She needs her medication." She grabbed Hiei's arm and pulled him off of Harley.

Hiei glared at her, but bent down and grabbed Harley's upper arm, helping her to her feet. "I did not need your help f-" he paused for a second, "onna." He was about to say fox, but he still wasn't sure about Whitney's blood or powers.

Whitney huffed, but it was ruined by Harley giggling and wiping the sand off of her stomach. "You guys fell for it!" she laughed at Yusuke and Kuwabara. "She said 'The first one to the water', not 'the last one'." She and Whitney giggled some more at their dumbstruck faces and then ran for the water.

The guys followed and they dunked and swam for about three hours before finally getting out to lay on some rocks a little aways from the shore. It was about seven o'clock, and the sun was setting, making it a perfect resting spot.

Whitney and Harley sighed in bliss as they sat next to Kuwabara and Yusuke, a little ahead of Hiei and Kurama. "I still can't believe we're back." Whitney whispered, almost to herself.

"I know. It's been a long time." Harley commented. Both were unaware that Yusuke and Kuwabara were thinking along the same lines.

"If I may be so bold as to ask, why the sudden change?" Kurama asked, eye intent upon their backs. "Yesterday, you two were much different, as if you didn't feel like living."

"As if you had something to hide." Hiei commented dryly, but his crimson gaze was also on their to figures.

Harley sighed again, but not a contented sigh. This was a sigh of exasperation. "This morning we got a message. It really made us think about how we were running our lives."

?Flashback?

Whitney hurriedly drank the last of her milk from her cereal bowl. Harley had already ate and was in the shower, but she would be getting out soon. Hence, Whitney's haste.

Whitney heard a door creak and Harley's footsteps as she made her way to the kitchen. Whitney was about to walk past her when the phone rang. She went to turn around when Harley said to just let the message machine get it. Whitney shrugged and waited for the person to leave a message.

"Hello, my little kitty." A low silky smooth voice drawled out, almost seductively. But the girls weren't shuddering because of that, they were shuddering from fear and bewilderment. "It has been long hasn't it? A little too long." Naraku commented, as if he was talking about the weather.

Another voice joined the conversation. "How have you been, my vixen? I suspect you are well?" Menoumaru chuckled darkly before continuing. "Enough of the pleasantries," his voice was suddenly serious and guarded. "We have called to warn you. There is only a month before the Dark Tournament. Train well, for we do wish to have out little pets back. Oh, and you might want to reconsider how you live your life. It may be over before you know it. You might want to live it the best you can... Farewell my little vixen." Menoumaru's voice faded and Naraku took over once more.

"We will win you, my kitty. And when we do, you'll pay for running away for so long. And besides, pets should not out live their masters." With that the line went dead.

?Flashback Ends?

"Who was it?" Yusuke and Kuwabara asked at the same time, wondering if they should thank the person who brought their little sisters out of their shells.

Harley shrugged, acting as if it was no big deal. Whitney tilted her head to look at the semi-cloudy sky. "Two old teachers," she paused. "Teachers that will be surpassed by their students."

?A few days Later?

Kurama sighed as he walked to Yusuke's, wondering what the detective had up his sleeve this time. He had said it was urgent, but so was last weeks 'crisis'. Although, he did enjoy his day out and getting to know the girls. He smiled at the memories, and shook his head at Youko's odd way of describing the eventful day.

:It was rather entertaining...: Youko commented, showing Kurama an image of Whitney and Harley splashing each other with water. :I especially liked it when Whitney got stuck in the car... rather refreshing.:

Kurama sighed and shook his head. 'You are hopeless, Youko. It is rather disgraceful to speak of someone we do not know.'

Youko gave a mental snort. :It hasn't stopped me before. Besides, she seems rather familiar to me. Doesn't she act like someone similar to you? I find it odd that she can control all elements. That is very rare.:

Kurama shrugged. 'She does seem familiar, but... we will have to see. We do not know much about them. Perhaps time will tell.' With that Youko reseeded back into Kurama's mind, awaiting the moment he will supply either knowledge, or possibly a rather hentaish thought. Who knows? (I do! BECAUSE I AM THE AUTHOR! NAH NAH! Kurama: Please do not be mean to the readers, you will hurt their feelings.)

As Kurama reached Yusuke's door, he raised a hand to knock, only for it to swing open. Hiei stood in the door way, glaring at nothing in particular. "The females are gone. They told the detective that they would meet him here, and they are an hour and a half late. Apparently, we are going to go and look for them."

Kurama glanced at him, eyes searching Hiei's face, but for what, he didn't know. "Do you have any idea where they are?"

Hiei shrugged and turned, walking back into Yusuke's house. "We are searching for them in a moment. For some reason we can't get a hold of Botan."Kurama nodded and quickly walked into the house. He paused at the scene before him. Kuwabara was pacing the living room with the up most serious look upon his face as he reread a white piece of paper. Yusuke on he other hand, sat by the phone, writing something down on a yellow notepad. "Tell me, when was the last time you heard from them?" Kurama asked as he stuck his hands in his pockets and Hiei leaned against the wall.

Yusuke looked up. "The day after we went to the beach. They asked us what we were doing and I told them that I was planning on playing a X-box since Keiko and Botan are still shopping for the house." he shrugged and turned to Kuwabara. "What are you doing? What is that?"

Kuwabara looked up from the paper and directly at Yusuke. "Well, you know how they called us the other day, well they left a message before that saying that they would meet us here for a day out or something."

Kurama sighed and Yusuke took the paper away from Kuwabara. "This is old news, baka."

Kuwabara glared at him. "Well sorry, but I'm just trying to help."

"Have you tried calling their house?" Hiei asked, gaze directed at Yusuke.

"Yeah. No answer." Yusuke muttered. Kurama was about to suggest Hiei try and use the Jagen when the phone suddenly rang. Well, the cordless phone rang, and they couldn't find it, so the whole team looked around the house for the phone, but before they could find it, the message machine went off.

"Hey, Yusuke. Sorry about not calling you earlier, but I forgot about some car wash thing Har and I had to do." Whitney's voice sailed through the room, making everyone freeze. "Oh and in case your wondering why Harley isn't the one calling, it's because I got her soaked with a bucket of water and I'm running away from her. I'll have her ca-" suddenly she broke off. But not before she gasped in surprise. "Hey, Harley! What's up? Heh heh. You look a little wet. Uh-oh. Gotta go Yusuke, we'll be done in a half hour but if you want to stop by and get a nice and shiny wash, come to the park. LEAVE ME ALONE HARLEY! IT WAS ONLY ONE BUCKET!" And the line went dead.

Everyone looked towards the phone, not believing their ears. Finally, Kurama cleared his throat. "Are we going to follow through with her request?" he asked, waving his hand towards the message machine.

A/N... I don't have the time to do a AN, but i will let you guys know that Har has decided to be my bata reader since I keep writing the entire chapter. She will also be helping (and doing a lot) me witht he AN convos! Hope ya enjoy this story!


End file.
